peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE689
Broadcast Date *1992-12-25 Cassette Brand / Description *BASF Chrome Extra II Length *C-120 Description *PEEL on label Quality *Very good Tracklisting *Cocteau Twins: 'Frosty The Snowman (Compilation CD-Volume Five)' (Volume) :(JP: 'Well that's a poke in the eye for those of you who thought the Cocteau Twins had no sense of humour....probably fed up with hearing that by now, I would have thought, and it's the only Christmas record in this week's programme.') *PJ Harvey: 'Me Jane' (Peel Session) *Cobra: 'Be Patient' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'In my indulgent way, I asked each of my children to choose a record for tonight's programme, and this is our Alexandra's choice.') *Nirvana: 'Floyd The Barber (LP-Bleach)' (Sub Pop) *Wawali Bonane: 'Bayaya (LP-Wawali Bonane Et Generation Soukouss)' (Maciste Productions) *Cheeze TM: 'Dancing Queen (7"-Dancin' With The Dead)' (Bob) :(JP: 'This was William's choice for tonight's programme.') *Aphex Twin: 'Didgeridoo (12 inch)' (R&S) :(JP: 'In a couple of minutes' time, it'll be Flossie's choice, which may not play terrifically well, as it appears to be covered in yoghurt, but we'll see.') *(11.30 p.m. news) *Sultans Of Ping F.C.: 'Riot At The Sheepdog Trials (12"-Veronica)' (Divine) *Nirvana: 'Love Buzz' (Peel Session) *Nirvana: 'About A Girl' (Peel Session) *Nirvana: 'Polly' (Peel Session) *Nirvana: 'Spanx Thru' (Peel Session) *Cobra: 'Yush' (Peel Session) *PJ Harvey: 'Ecstasy' (Peel Session) 1992 Festive Fifty: Numbers 26-13 *'26': Sonic Youth, 'Theresa's Sound-World (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) :(JP: 'While that was going on and while the programme's been unfolding before you so delightfully, I've been continuing to open my Christmas mail: my thanks to all of those people who've sent me Christmas cards. They're always most gratefully received, and get stuck up on the walls at home, and so on....Along with them, just as I was getting all sentimental and thinking, isn't it sweet the listeners really love me, is a little injunction to "please keep Hillingdon tidy". Well, I shall certainly do my bit there, no question about it.') *'25': Dr Devious And His Wisemen, 'Cyberdream (Maxi CD)' (Indisc) :(JP: 'I think if I'd voted in the Festive Fifty this year, I might well have put that down somewhere. I did try to, actually, but I got it down to about 45 or something like that, and couldn't go any lower.') *'24': Wedding Present, 'Blue Eyes (7 inch)' (RCA) :(JP: 'You always get a fair dose of your Wedding Presents in the Festive Fifty, of course.') *'23': Sonic Youth: '100% (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) *'22': Babes In Toyland, 'Handsome And Gretel (LP-Fontanelle)' (Southern) :(JP: 'There's always one or two tracks in the Festive Fifty each year which I've never played on the radio at all. No reason why this shouldn't happen, but it's always vaguely kind of irritating. This is one of 'em.') *'21': Sugar, 'A Good Idea (LP-Copper Blue)' (Creation) :(JP: 'Listened to this LP a lot, but never was entirely convinced. Obviously, you were.') *'20': Orb, 'Blue Room (CD single)' (Big Life) :(JP: 'I know I should probably have played you the entire 40 minute version, or 38 minutes and 58 seconds, whatever it was supposed to be, but frankly it just simply wouldn't fit into the programme.') *'19': Wedding Present, 'Loveslave (7")' (RCA) *'18': Wedding Present, 'Silver Shorts (7 inch)' (RCA) :(JP: 'Getting a bit silly this, really.') *'17': Sonic Youth, 'Sugar Kane (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) :(JP: 'This is another example of your own programming skills here, because to follow 'Sugar Kane', which was at number 17, this at number 16.') *'16': Sugar, 'Changes (LP-Copper Blue)' (Creation) :(JP: 'This, another surprise to me really.') *'15': Suede, 'The Drowners (7 inch)' (Nude) :(JP: 'A Mott The Hoople for the 1990s, if you like.') *(1 a.m. news) *'14': Wedding Present, 'Flying Saucer (7 inch)' (RCA) *'File' cuts out Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *25 December 1992 Category:Sent Category:Finished Category:Lee Tapes